Vampiros Unidos
by FabyGinny05
Summary: Son iguales, en muchos sentidos. Son animados, son activos, son extrovertidos. Son Cullen. Son Emmett y Alice. Drabbles.
1. Engaños

**Disclamer**: Nada es mio, nada me pertence. Todo es de la SMeyer.  
**Sumary**: _Sabemos que está mal, que es algo que no debemos hacer. Vivimos engañando a nuestro alrededor para mantenernos unidos._

_¡Soy la primera en subir un Emmett/Alice, yey!  
(Al menos en español)_

* * *

Sólo a escondidas.

Es la única forma de vernos, la única forma de querernos, de estar juntos y vivir plenamente lo que sentimos.

Nos amamos de una forma imposible de creer y nuestra forma de demostrarlo es aún más extraña.

Es posible que no exista gente alguna que nos comprenda, pero ello no es lo importante, con sólo nosotros saberlo es más que suficiente.

Escasos momentos son los que pasamos juntos, en aquellos en que podemos dar rienda suelta a nuestros instintos y expresar lo que sentimos.

Nos percatamos, estamos al corriente de que está prohibido. Pero eso es justamente lo que más nos atrae de nuestros encuentros, sentir la adrenalina correr por nuestras venas vacías, que pueden descubrirnos en cualquier momento.

Conocemos perfectamente lo que puede ocurrir, si por alguna extraña razón, tenemos un pensamiento equivocado, si no controlamos nuestros sentimientos cuando nos rodea la familia.

Hay que engañarlos. Ese fue nuestra solución al empezar lo nuestro, y sigue siendo la única manera de mantenerlo.

Sabemos que está mal, que es algo que sencillamente no debemos hacer. Vivimos aparentando, fingiendo aquello que no somos, que no sentimos este amor para mantenernos unidos, porque solo juntos tenemos la felicidad completa.


	2. Iguales

**Sumary:** _Ambos vemos la vida de un modo diferente a los demás. Somos una misma esencia, dividida en dos cuerpos._

_¡Hola! Vengo con otro pequeño Drabble. 200 palabras, como en el anterior (y el siguiente). Gracias a **lunatik-love**__, __**MiitzukoO-chan**__ y __**marata1507** por sus reviews en el drabble anterior._

* * *

Te observo y me veo a mí mismo reflejado. Eres mi versión femenina, eres ese manantial divino en el que me inclino y me observo.

Cada uno de tus movimientos me recuerda a una misma secuencia que yo debí haber hecho antes.

Como si nos hubieran separado al nacer, gemelos, somos una misma esencia dividida en dos personas. Dos cuerpos diferentes, pero una misma alma, si es que tenemos, por supuesto.

En el físico, en cambio, somos totalmente diferentes. Yo soy alto, grande y fuerte, inspiro miedo al pasar. Tú eres pequeña, hermosa y delicada, siento que si te tocara podría dañarte.

Pero en el fondo de nuestro ser, donde habita nuestro verdadero yo, allí somos iguales.

Tan parecidos, ambos vemos el mundo de una forma diferente a los demás. Lo vivimos de otra forma –una más alegre, vivaz y enérgica– aún si nos comparamos con nuestros hermanos.

Las dos caras de la moneda, la luna en cuarto creciente y menguante.

Aún siendo como somos, nos completamos de un modo insospechable. Porque, por alguna razón extraña que ninguno llega a entender, el destino nos ha juntado.

No sabemos porqué, sólo debemos estar agradecidos.

Estamos juntos, y eso es lo importante.


	3. Autocontrol

**Sumary:** _Podremos pasar mucho tiempo separados, pero eso sólo aumentara las ganas de vernos nuevamente._  
_  
¡Hey, yo otra vez! xD. Bien chicas, (porque creo que solo me leen chicas, xD) si tienen alguna idea que quieran ver reflejada, se aceptan sugerencias (Es que estoy escasa de ideas, T.T). Gracias a **Alexa Hiwatari**, **MiitzukoO-chan** y **Luna** por los reviews en el Drabble anterior, ;)_

* * *

Nosotros no perdemos el tiempo en cosas como dormir o comer, no necesitamos saciar nuestra sed demasiado, sabemos contenernos.

Hemos entrenado nuestros impulsos al ser capaces de resistir semanas, todo el necesario para no crear sospechas y proteger nuestro alrededor.

Esa experiencia, el ser vegetarianos, el entrenarnos cada día para no herir humanos inocentes ni matar a placer, es la que nos permite estar separados tanto tiempo.

Nuestro autocontrol es fuerte, sabemos cuándo debemos censurar nuestros pensamientos, cuando debemos bloquear nuestras emociones. Y nos sale con naturalidad, porque ya estamos acostumbrados.

Podremos vivir en la misma casa, podremos ir al mismo instituto, podremos incluso ser ambos vampiros e ir de caza juntos, pero no podemos estar siempre solos.

Estamos ejercitados a tal punto, que podemos pasar días, meses, sin estar _juntos_.

Podemos controlarnos, hemos practicado por mucho tiempo, este nos ha dado la fuerza suficiente para resistir hasta nuestro próximo encuentro.

Tal vez no estemos todo el día haciéndonos mimos, tomándonos de las manos y besándonos constantemente. Pero nos amamos, a nuestro modo. Así es. Les agrade o no, así será. Lo acepten o no, así siempre ha sido.

Y no hay nada que pueda –ni quiera– hacer para evitarlo.


	4. Fuerza

**Disclamer**: Nada es mio, nada me pertence. Todo es de la maestra, Meyer.  
**Sumary:** _Enfurruñado y deprimido, Emmett es animado por una alegre Alice. Porque quiere a Bella, pero no como neófita._

_Yey! Volvi despues de unas graaaandes vacaciones xD. Gracias a _**_Queen.pomme_**_ y a _**_Daniela April Cullen_**_ por sus reviews y a la ultima tambien por enseñarme a responderlos. ¡374 palabras!_

_Esta viñeta, tiene _**_Spoilers de Breaking Dawn_****_o Amanecer_**_, como deseen llamarlo. Avisados, tambien informo (Por ovbiedad) que termine el libro, si alguien quiere discutirlo, aqui estoy. Les pido que sea por PM y no por reviews, porque los review los pueden ver todos y pueden ser Spoileado (Como yo, -.-!). _**_No_**_ le contare a _**_nadie_**_ que no alla leido el libro sobre él, no Spoileare a nadie, porque la primera lectura es unica y no merece ser arruinada (Como la mia, u.u)_

* * *

- ¡Bella es más fuerte que tú! –Canturreaba una vocecita divertida, mi ceño fruncido no la alejaba.

No estaba de buen humor. Uno no podía animarse si era eclipsado en aquello en lo que destacaba. Bella era una neófita, entendido. Una neófita con un impresionante autocontrol, también captado. ¿Pero tenía que ser también excepcionalmente fuerte? ¿Lo suficiente para vencerme? ¿A mí?

- ¡Bella es más fuerte que tú! – Repitió con su voz melodiosa.

- Silencio Alice –Le espeté.

Un gruñido se escapo de mi pecho y una risa cantarina resonó en el lugar. Vale, Alice se estaba burlando de mí.

- ¡Bella es más fuerte que tu, Emmett! –Continuó, como si no lo supiera. Se acerco hacia mí dando brinquitos y me revolvió el cabello- Vamos galán, no puede ser que te pongas así, ¡pareces un niño mimado!

La mire con rabia y bufe, ya era demasiado aceptar que había alguien con más fuerza que yo como para que me lo recordaran cada cinco segundos, como hacia cierto duendecillo.

- Cállate –le corte. Aún seguía enojado.

- ¡Oh, vamos Emmett! –Exclamó – ¡No te pongas así! ¿Dónde está el musculoso y gracioso chico que tanto adoro?

- Encerrado a muchos metros bajo tierra –respondí. Mi voz era mecánica y monótona. Esta situación me había afectado, por más infantil que fuera.

Alice se acerco peligrosamente a mi rostro. Alce la vista encontrándome con sus dorados ojos, como oro liquido. Había una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que la hacía verse un poco más aniñada.

- ¿Volverás a ser el de siempre? –Preguntó con ese tono suyo con el cual no le podías negar nada. Sabía que insistiría una y otra vez, pero no respondí– ¡Emmett! ¿Por favor? –Bajo su tono hacia uno meloso y tierno, como un cachorro abandonado– ¿Por mí?

La mire otra vez duramente soltando un suspiro. Me rendí y asentí con la cabeza.

- ¡Bien! –Daba pequeños saltitos y aplaudiendo, contenta- ¡Entonces levántate y vuelve a ser tan molesto como siempre!

No pude evitar forzar una sonrisa, con Alice nunca podías enojarte. Me dio la mano y un pequeño beso en la mejilla al tiempo que me dirigía hacia el jardín.

- ¡Entonces vamos que Bella te reto nuevamente, quiere reírse un poco!

* * *

_¿Críticas opiniones? Denle al GO_


	5. Compras

**Disclamer**: _Ya saben, ya saben. Nada es mio, es de Meyer, no gano nada... Bla, bla, bla.  
_**Notas**: _Participa en el IMFTorneo a favor de las Cebollitas Asesinas. Cuarto reto: Adicción,_ _Séptimo Período._

_Este capitulo contiene **Spoilers de Amancer**__ (Lamento no haberlo puesto antes, xx)__  
Gracias a **MiitzukoO-chan** y **Mary.D.Spunk.Ransom** por sus reviews en el Drabble anterior, ;)_

* * *

- Alice, ¿no te parece suficiente? –Pregunté con algo de duda, temiendo su reacción.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –Me refutó ella– Siendo Bella vampiro necesitaría mucho más, pero por ahora debemos conformarnos con esto...

Solté un suspiro de frustración. Estábamos en uno de los grandes centros Comerciales en Port Ángeles, llevábamos allí más de tres horas. Buscando "_todos esos atuendos perfectos, que seguro a ella le encantaran_".

- Sabes que a Bella no le gusta la ropa, ¡vamos! –Le reclamé como un niño– Aposté con Jasper a ver quien ganaba el juego de Beisbol de esta noche y quiero ver su cara cuando pierda.

Alice cerró los ojos unos segundos. Luego me miro con una sonrisa angelical.

- Tú perderás. Ahora, ¿puedes tener un poco de paciencia? Aún me faltan algunas cosas por comprar...

- ¡No puede ser! –Exclamé, sin escuchar el resto de lo que quería decirme– ¿Por qué?

- Porque Emmett, si le apuestas a un equipo tan increíblemente malo, es obvio que perderás la apuesta.

- ¿Cuánto a cuánto? –Le pregunté soltando un suspiro de frustración.

- Eso no importa. Ahora, tengo que comprarle a Bella algún conjunto para...

- ¡¿Cuánto a cuánto?! –Repetí. Alice suspiró.

- Perderás dos a siete. ¿Ahora me acompañas? –Siguió caminando sin verificar si la seguía, paso junto a una tienda e inmediatamente se devolvió- ¡Esa blusa es hermosa! ¡Vamos Emmett, debo tenerla!

- Alice, eres irremediablemente adicta a las compras.

Ella me lanzo una mirada de furia.

- Una palabra más y le diré a Bella que te patee el trasero una y otra vez cuando sea neófita –Me sonrió orgullosa.

- ¡No se trata de Bella neófita! –Le reclamé– Se trata de que tú eres adicta a las compras y yo quiero volver a casa.

- No –Ella aún mantenía su sonrisa– La ropa que compramos, es para Bella, ya que logre convencer a Esme para el tamaño del armario que necesito, solo debo llenarlo. Ropa más Bella, más tendrá más fuerza que tu, es igual a me acompañaras a buscar el conjunto para su Luna de Miel con Edward en la Isla Esme.

- Tus matemáticas son extrañas...

- ¡Oh, vamos Emmett!

- ¡No quiero ver ropa interior para Bella! –Grité, todos los que estaban cerca de nosotros se alejaron en dirección contraria– A menos claro que también vayamos a comprarle unos conjuntos a Rosalie y... –Una sonrisa picara se fue formando en mi rostro.

- En este momento, tengo suerte de no ser Edward –Bufé Alice.

- ¿No quieres algunos para ti?

- ¡No! –Exclamó ella– ¡Vinimos aquí por Bella!

- Vamos Alice, me vas a decir que no quieres impresionar a Jasper con un corsé... –Ahora yo la molestaba a ella.

- ¡Soy adicta a las compras! -Admitió– ¿Feliz? –Asentí con la cabeza– Bien, porque nunca más vuelves a venir conmigo.

* * *

_Dos cosas antes de que se vayan:_

_1.- Mi hermosa inspiración se fue de vacaciones a Londres (Si ella está viendo el Big Ben y no, ¬¬), por lo que, hasta que vuelva, no tengo muchas ideas. Si se les ocurre alguna frase o palabra para escribir un Drabble de esta pareja, sera bien recibido, ;)  
2.- ¿Qué suena más lindo Alett o Emlice? XD_

_Es todo, denle al GO!_


	6. Manzanas

**Manzanas**

Verde era el color de la esperanza.

Verde manzana, musgo, perico, limón, esmeralda. Verde siempre brillante y fulguroso, apasionado como la fuerza de la naturaleza y frío como una gema, a la vez. Verde era el color de esa camisa que, mojada dejando caer gotas de agua al suelo, había colgado su _Tua Cantante_ en sus últimos segundos de vida.

Era el color que más había en Forks, en todos sus matices.

Es el color de la hoja que danzando en suaves movimientos cae en medio de una pintoresca primavera. El color de esa bufanda que Alice usó aquella navidad, cuando los copos de nieve caían sin cesar empapando su cabello, esa tarde cuando le sonrío y le dio el beso treinta y dos –aunque no los contaba, claro que no–, entre risas y suspiros.

Verdes eran las sábanas de la primera cama que destruyeron juntos, en medio de un torbellino de pasión que envolvió sus cuerpos antes de lo planeado; cuando Emmett la acorraló contra la pared, respirando agitadamente aunque no necesitara hacerlo, y la besó de forma furiosa y frenéticamente salvaje.

Verde era el color de la vida, Emmett y Alice se sentían vivos al estar juntos.

* * *

_Excesivamente corto y malo, lo sé. después de meses sin actualizar; en mi defensa me vino un bloqueo enorme de ellos y todo lo que me venía era patético. Sólo añadir que va por el Drabblethon de Crack! And Roll (link en mi profile) y que gracias a_ _Miit__zukoO-chan,_ _Daniela April Cullen, __Mary..Lutz, Llu y Luna, claro~_


	7. Niño

**Niño**

Alice siempre ha creído que Emmett es un niño atrapado en un cuerpo de adulto.

Pues este siempre se comporta como un simple muchacho, sin preocupaciones importantes, metido hasta el tope en su propio universo, jugando con más energía de la posible en una persona, haciendo reír a todos con sus chistes (vale, estos no son _tan_ infantiles) y, simple y llanamente, alegrando el mundo.

Pero cuando él se le acerca por detrás, haciendo que un escalofrío que siente pero parece imposible le recorra la espalda, susurrando a su oído palabras suaves y lentas; cuando envuelve con sus enormes brazos el diminuto cuerpo de la chica y _te enseñaré a hacer cosas, Alice_ refiriéndose a lecciones sumamente inocentes, que abarcan videojuegos y partidas, aunque no lo parezca.

Entonces es cuando Alice se siente menor que él, como debería ser; cuando las edades se marcan y de pronto se vuelve frágil, como de cristal.

Pero shhh, no se lo digas a nadie.

(Porque eso haría que Emmett se hinchara de orgullo, sonriendo –oh, que sonrisa– y Alice no podría resistirse a besarlo, ansiosa de sentir el roce de sus labios. Cosa que no está bien, claro)


End file.
